


最远最近的人 11 - 尾声

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	最远最近的人 11 - 尾声

“这样啊，真的太好了。”松田美华的声音从手机中传来，温柔似水，仿佛不知道在哪里听过的钢琴声。  
“嗯……”堂本刚站在走廊的尽头，即使知道电话那头的人看不到，还是极其轻微地点了点头，然后转头看向了窗外。  
公司楼下的林荫道已换上一片新绿。转眼已是盛夏。

时间的流淌速度有时候非常唯心，当你身置其中的时候，你觉得过得极慢。  
堂本光一在美国出差的一个月里面，堂本刚偶尔会到光一家里帮忙开门透气和浇浇花。  
夜幕降临之际，他也会靠在那高层落地窗前，安静地看着窗外的寸金寸土的六本木。六本木的夜景炫丽斑斓，把天上的繁星都能衬得黯淡无光，而这稍显黯淡的星光，要再经过十几个小时，才会到达大西洋彼岸那个人的眼中。  
这样一想，仿佛有几分时空的错位感。

堂本刚晚上没事情做的时候，会把这些年来他和光一所经历过的事情细细想一遍，到底是在哪一步，命运之神对他们开了玩笑，轻轻地向他们抛下了一串不知通向何方的钥匙。  
但想着想着，就很容易被浓烈的思念所包围，仿佛一闭上眼，就能描绘出来那人流氓腔调的撩骚，灼人的体温，与无数温柔的吻。  
但是由于那讨厌的时差的关系，日本的傍晚正好是那边的凌晨，再怎么样他也不好打电话去在纽约出差的某人。  
堂本刚躺在洁白的大床上，四周仿佛还萦绕着堂本光一的气息，他把睡前某人发给他瞎聊的几封邮件又看了一遍，然后随手打开了手机相册，把那张在自由女神前的魔鬼自拍调了出来看。

照片中的堂本光一因为逆光而稍稍眯着眼，那本就细长的眼睛被拉得更长，眼角处还有几道若隐若现的笑纹，夕阳的余晖折射在他漆黑的眼眸中，仿佛透出了眼底深处的温柔。

堂本刚觉得自己大概被加了十八层的滤镜，居然能从这张角度清奇的自拍照中看出一种被时光打磨出来的温柔感，自己都有点受不了的笑着摇摇头。  
堂本光一骨子里不是一个很自恋的人，所以他的家里也没有摆放自己的照片的习惯。  
堂本刚环顾一周，忽然间觉得有点空荡荡的，若有所思地看了看自己的手机。

第二天堂本刚就把手机里堂本光一那张魔鬼自拍以及之前在熊本城前偷拍的睡颜照打印了出来，装入两个简洁而精致的深棕色木质相框中，然后并排放置在光一家电视柜上方。  
只有半截的自由女神和樱花下的熊本城在电视柜上依靠着彼此，被诡异地同框了。

那一个月的时间仿佛被人坏心地按了慢放键，每天都过得极其缓慢。  
然而从两个月后的今天回过头去看，却发现只是转个眼的功夫。  
堂本光一从美国回来后，他们就自然而然地交往起来了。  
其实也不知道是否算得上交往，那个人什么表示都没有，便自说自话地把一堆看起来一模一样的运动服和西装以及各色各样的健身器材往他家搬。  
当然光一家也一样，平时只有黑白灰的大衣橱顿时塞满了各种属于他的色彩斑斓的T恤裤子。养鱼的水箱从一个变成了三个，两个养热带鱼，一个养水草，而且还有越来越多的趋势。  
他们并没有正式同居，而是保留了各自的住处，尽管大多数时候都会一起待在其中一方的家里过夜。  
而他们的关系停在一个舒适的平衡点，彼此都默契地不去谈论虚无的未来。  
这种充满了人间烟火气的小日子有时候让堂本刚有一种错觉，仿佛可以永远延续下去。  
但是内心的某处总有隐隐的不安，毕竟永远是那么奢侈的词语。

 

“伯母那边我会去讲清楚的，请放心好了，”话筒中传来松田美华带着笑意的声音，以及片刻的停顿。  
轻风荡起了夏季特有的清新的香气，堂本刚微微仰着头，享受地深吸了一大口。  
“……刚桑是一个……很好很好的人，请您一定要幸福。”  
绿叶的清香还荡漾在鼻腔，堂本刚突然想起漫天烟火的晚上少女亮亮的眼神。  
他低下头，眼神带着清澈的笑意。  
“谢谢……美华酱也是。”

 

堂本刚关上手机往设计部走，才进门没走几步，那带进来的夏风连同一丝惆怅的思绪就被横山裕的关西腔大嗓门吼得一点都不剩了。  
“刚前辈，你听说了吗？公司下周要组织全社的夏日两天一夜温泉旅行！”  
“全社？温泉？”  
虽然每个部门每个年度都有自己的旅游经费，但是全社一起外出旅游这种福利活动可真好几年没有过了。  
“据说是去年业绩完成得不错，社长特批的预算。”  
坐在后排新入社的中岛君小声地抱怨起来：“难得公司组织旅游，居然只是去箱根温泉，好歹去个远一点的地方嘛~”  
“年轻人要求不要太多啊，中岛君。”横山裕用一副的高深表情说道，“你想啊，山间古朴的温泉旅馆，天上若隐若现的月色，穿着浴衣的美少女们，这不就是公司为我们单身狗们营造的绝佳联谊地点嘛~~”  
“哇哦~横山大人您太英明了~”  
“横山大人您所言甚是！”  
设计部的单身狗们发出了此起彼伏的吼叫。

堂本刚拉开自己的座椅，好笑地吐槽：“我怎么记得前阵子还有个人说不搞办公室恋情来着？”  
放在电脑桌前的手机震动了一下，正好堂本刚“办公室恋情”的对象发来了的邮件，说他今天晚上有应酬要晚点回家，让刚先吃不用等他。  
堂本刚快速地回了一句：  
“我在你家等你。”  
过了不久，就收到了“巨匠”的回复。  
“好，那我尽快回来。”

 

傍晚时分，堂本刚买好了菜走进了堂本光一的家。  
他在厨房忙活了一会，然后把一盘热腾腾的生姜炒猪肉和味增汤端了出来。  
他把光一的份留好，然后盖上了盖子，以便如果光一回来饿的话马上就可以热着吃。

 

吃完饭后，堂本刚本来打算到客厅边看电视边等某人回家，但是突然发现电视柜的上方不知什么时候又多了一个相架，大概是堂本光一不知道从哪里翻出来的老照片。他不知不觉地走到了电视柜前方，看清了木框中的照片。

照片中是二十岁的他和二十一岁的堂本光一。

堂本刚还记得那天正好是他的成人式，而堂本光一是被喜代子阿姨用“你反正也没啥事去帮人家拍拍照好了”的理由叫过来充当摄影师的。  
堂本光一自己不喜欢拍照，每次拍照就会摆出一副讨债脸，不过给别人拍起照片来倒是挺有兴致的，人生第一次穿着成人西装的堂本刚被他以各种背景远拍特写地拍了好几十张，拍到后来刚都害羞了起来，简直觉得他比旁边专门来拍和服少女们的业余摄影大叔都还要起劲。  
临走的时候也不知道是谁说了句帮你们拍张合照吧，于是他们两人便傻乎乎地在明治神宫的门口并排拍下了这张照片。

刚过完30岁生日的堂本刚看着照片中意气风发的两张年轻的脸庞，一时间有点百感交集。  
十年时光，恍如一瞬。  
那下一个十年呢？堂本刚心想。  
光一会后悔吗？  
他们还能像现在这样不顾一切的在一起吗？  
还能不去想象未来地走在这条人迹罕至道路上吗？

 

在他的胡思乱想跑得更远之前，门口响起了用钥匙开门的声音。  
堂本刚从客厅探出头：“光一？”  
“嗯……我回来了。”  
堂本光一拿着公文包在玄关脱鞋，脸色看起来有点憔悴。  
他进入客厅后脱力地倒在沙发上，用手背探了探额头。  
“不好，我觉得我快要感冒了……”  
堂本刚到厨房给他倒了一杯热茶，递到了他手边。  
“我跟你说，只有笨蛋才会在夏天感冒。”  
堂本光一捧着热茶，只敢小声地嚷嚷：“你旦那都感冒了，还只顾着嘲笑，你说你还有没有点同情心，有没有？”  
“fufu~”  
堂本光一见投诉无门，便整个人往刚的方向倒去耍流氓。  
堂本刚惊呼一声：“……干什么？”  
堂本光一闭上眼睛，把头埋在了刚的胸前，很流氓地深吸了一口。  
“嘘别动，我头疼，先让我吸一下维他命刚。”  
“什么鬼，走开啦，喂你在摸哪里啊！”

 

堂本家的阳台上，一只本来停靠在晾衣架上打算稍作休息的鸽子被房间内越来越大的动静吵醒，“吖——”的一声飞向了夜空。

 

．·°∴ ☆．．·°．·°∴ ☆．．·

 

一周后，J社浩浩荡荡的大巴队伍行驶在通往箱根的道路上。  
温泉旅馆坐落在一片桐花的深处，看起来还颇为典雅宁静。  
堂本光一事先精明地跟行政部的部长——外号Leader的城岛茂建议过房间分配可以按照姓氏笔画数来分，于是乎顺利地与堂本刚住到了一间。  
晚餐前都是自由活动时间，大部分人都选择到箱根市内逛街或者到温泉四周转转，而堂本光一因为感冒未好不愿意出去，顺便撒娇耍赖地让堂本刚也待着房间里面陪他。

堂本刚推开房门对面的另外一扇纸门打算透透气，却被门外的景致惊艳到了。  
“光一，你快来看这个~”  
门外是一个只能容纳两三个人的小温泉池子，但胜在四周都用竹制的屏风围起来了，是一方小小的私人空间。  
这家温泉旅馆的主要卖点就是每间客房都配有私人的小温泉池子，毕竟现在的客人注重私密性的越来越多，愿意去混浴池子的人也越来越少了。

 

堂本光一还在感冒的尾巴，正好想发一身汗，便怂恿着堂本刚一起泡温泉。  
没有烦心项目和客户的午后，泡在山间的温泉池中，空气中飘荡着隐隐约约的桐花香，身旁还有全裸的堂本刚。  
堂本光一所能想象到的尘世间的幸福，约莫也不过如此了。  
温泉的暖意仿佛从他的毛细血管涌向他的心脏，光一在心里掂量了几下，提起了勇气开口。  
“呐，Tsuyo。”  
“嗯？”  
“昨天你妈妈给你打电话了是吗？”  
刚的眼神像是闪了一闪，光一的心仿佛也跟着沉了沉，声音低低地说：“抱歉，我不是故意要偷听的，只是去拿烟的时候刚好经过阳台……”  
“嗯……没关系。”  
堂本刚轻轻地垂下眼帘，似乎不太愿意继续谈论这个话题。  
堂本光一无声地叹了一口气，然后安静地盯着他看了一会。  
刚白皙的皮肤被温泉微微泡红，睫毛承载着水汽，瞳孔深处闪着细碎的光，仿佛一副被人用浓墨重彩绘出的话，既清纯又艳丽。堂本光一觉得自己心跳有点加速。  
他在水中移动到刚的身边，然后把自己湿掉的发尾枕在刚的肩上。  
“呐，话说我们都睡过那么多次了，你什么时候带我去见父母啊？俗话也说丑奥桑终须见公婆嘛。”  
堂本刚被他的无赖强调逗笑，脖子又被他的头发弄的痒痒的。  
“你不是都见过我父母好几次了么？”  
“那不一样，要以奥桑的身份啊。”  
“fufu，有你这种全裸往人身上凑这么不要脸的奥桑的么？”  
“全裸有什么不好的？这么快就嫌弃我的肉体了，不行那我得好好表现一下。”  
堂本光一就像是某种灵活的猫科动物，转身就贴在了堂本刚的面前，两手按在池边，把堂本刚圈在了自己身前。  
堂本刚在温泉中泡了一会，微微地出了点汗，皮肤晶莹剔透，用仿佛被水洗过的黑眸抬眼看着堂本光一。  
堂本光一在这种目光下不到一会就败下阵来，他用仅剩的一分理智提醒自己还在感冒没往那富士山小嘴亲下去，把目标稍稍往下移，亲向了刚分明的锁骨。

“……”  
堂本刚的脸“刷——”地红了。  
四周用竹子编制而成的屏风围出来的空间只能说是半封闭，屏风的对面就是另一间客房的温泉池，甚至能听到不远处有人在低声聊天的声音。  
在这种随时就会被人发现的地方亲热，有种暗度陈仓的惊慌失措感。  
敏感的脖子被人一寸一寸地啃咬，堂本刚咬紧了下唇才控制住差点脱口而出的呻吟，还感觉到有一根滚烫的硬物在顶着他。  
堂本刚压低了声音质问某人：“……堂本光一，大白天的你往哪儿蹭？”  
“就让我蹭蹭嘛……”  
堂本光一把下身贴向刚，一下一下往前顶，模拟着进犯的频率。  
“Tsuyo，我好热…好难受…”  
堂本光一的唇流连在刚白嫩的脖子间，含含糊糊地说道。  
堂本刚侧过脸想要躲开，却被堂本光一含住了耳垂，一股电流从他的后背流过。  
然后手被捉住，被光一引导向了他的下身。  
在碰到那粗硬的瞬间，刚的脑中响起了“嗡”的一声，身体也不由自主地烧了起来。  
堂本光一含着他的耳垂，放出了致命的低音炮攻击：“Tsuyo，我想要你。”

 

堂本刚的大腿被光一分开，后穴只被草草地扩张了一小会儿，那勃发的凶器就迫不及待地挤了进来。  
“啊……”  
没有做足扩张的后穴突然间要接纳光一的尺寸实在是太吃力了，剧烈的挤压感和痛感让堂本刚把下唇咬至发白，眼角渗出了生理性的泪水。  
光一亲吻着他的眼角，不断地安抚着刚，把自己硕大的凶器一分分地挺进去，终于完全插到底。  
他食髓知味地的开始抽插起来，改变着角度，轻轻地抽离，然后又重重地撞回去，不断击溃着堂本刚的理智。  
刚紧促的喘息也逐渐开始变调，陌生而强烈的快感从交合之处传来，一点一滴地叠加。火热柔软的后穴仿佛有了自己意识，每次被插到底的时候都会紧紧地绞住那粗硬的肉棒，被抽离的时候甚至恋恋不舍地被带出一圈嫩肉。  
刚身处温泉的情欲旋涡之中，本能想要抓住点什么，但四处都无法着力，只好抱住了光一的背。情动之时，在光一的背上抓出了深深浅浅几道抓痕。  
但光一此刻仿佛失去了其他的感官，大脑被致命的快感所占据，只剩下狠狠操干眼前人一项指令。下身硬的发疼，他又凶又狠地撞击着那狭小的甬道，插入至不可思议的深度。  
他感觉到刚在微微的颤抖，应该是快到了。  
“亲我。”  
他听到刚说。  
“但是……”脑中已经成为碎片的理智苟延残喘地提醒着他感冒没好容易传染刚。  
堂本刚丝毫不顾，扶着光一的后颈，把他压向了自己的湿润的唇。  
“呜……”  
与此同时，堂本刚全身颤抖了一下，脑中绽放了一串白光，身前的肉柱射了出来。  
而光一仿佛享受了最高级的催情药，狂风暴雨般地抽出又插入，狠狠地又插了几十下，终于在堂本刚带着哭腔的喘息声中爆发在了最深处。

 

温泉池边的桐花随风摇曳，一片桐花花瓣飘落到水面，荡起了凌乱的波纹。

 

．·°∴ ☆．．·°．·°∴ ☆．．·

 

晚饭时分，堂本光一和堂本刚换好了浴衣，走进了公司聚餐的日式宴会厅。  
堂本刚的黑发略凌乱，走路的步伐还有点僵硬，坐下的时候不适地皱了皱眉。  
而堂本光一乖乖地跟在他身后，然后坐在他身边，笑得像一只吃饱喝足的大狐狸。

精致的怀石料理混合着宴会厅中热闹的笑声和敬酒声，厅中还有一套看起来颇为专业的卡拉OK设备，立刻被J社的热爱唱K的社员用来开演唱会，还有特邀的主持人——井之原专务。

营业部的长濑智也在台上唱了几首，台下爆发出一阵阵掌声。  
刚一边吃着金枪鱼刺身，一边也在笑着给长濑Baby鼓掌。  
井之原专务把麦霸长濑赶了下去，接着宣布：“下一个，J社人气歌手——设计部堂本刚！”  
“啥……我？”  
没想到会突然被Cue，堂本刚睁大了眼睛转头看向台上，只见台上的井之原专务一个劲地对着他挤眼睛。然后刚被旁边不知道那位同事拉了起来，甚至热情地推了上台。  
堂本刚一脸无奈地看向选歌台旁边的安田，只见安田用手势给他比了个"OK"  
“OK什么啦？！”堂本刚无语凝噎地心想。

前奏慢悠悠地响了起来，堂本刚一下子就认出了是Mr.Children的《印记》。  
这首歌他之前非常的喜欢，私底下跟安田横山他们去唱K的时候唱过不少次。  
既然上都上来了，也就只能硬着头皮唱下去了。

 

“一切仿佛开始之时就已注定了结局  
你我曾感受过彼此不同节奏的心跳  
不论用怎样的措辞 听起来总带着谎言的味道  
最后写下的这封信 被揉成破皱的纸团丢弃了

Darling Darling  
每一个角度都是那么的好看  
我方才觉悟 原来我爱着你”

唱到动情之处，堂本刚下意识地寻找堂本光一的身影。  
前排行政部的女生们听得很专注，把旅馆送的纸扇当成是应援扇，在给他应援。  
设计部那帮小子也很捧场，把手机的手电筒当做手灯，有规律的挥动起来。  
而堂本光一坐在人群之中，由始至终只是温柔地看着他。  
他的目光仿佛有磐石，刚只要看着他就能感受到安心。  
四周的人逐渐被模糊的视界所虚化，他眼前的世界仿佛就只剩下一个堂本光一。

这个人有时候像个小学生一样不讲理，有时候又像个老爷爷一样固执。  
但无论未来是一条怎样的道路。  
他只想和他一直走下去。  
一直一直，  
直到生命的尽头。

“Darling Darling  
我从各种各样的角度看过你  
就算到了无法携手度日的那天  
我仍会继续爱着你”

 

一曲唱完，全场爆发出雷鸣般整齐的掌声。  
甚至还有人喊“Encore！”，但堂本刚只是低着头走回了他的位置，仰头喝下了一大杯啤酒，然后倒在了堂本光一的肩上。  
堂本光一一只手不着痕迹地扶着他的后背，对旁边的人解释道：“他就一杯倒的酒量，来来来，你们继续玩。”  
身边的同事只是好奇的问了几句，幸好下一位上场的营业部忧郁小歌王锦户亮立刻把场子撑住了，宴会厅中热闹的气氛没有因为这个小插曲而受到影响。  
在大家都看不见的桌子底下，堂本光一紧紧地握住了堂本刚的手。

 

倒在堂本光一肩膀上装醉的堂本刚到后来真的睡着了，等他醒过来，才发现周围的人喝醉的喝醉，离席的离席，  
等堂本刚坐好，光一才揉了揉有点酸胀的肩膀，温声对他说：“我们回房间吧。”

堂本刚跟在堂本光一身后，缓缓地走在深夜安静的温泉旅馆走廊上，闻到夜风吹来桐花的气息，  
然后他的手被冷不丁地抓住了。  
那人温热的体温从手掌处传来，他的手指被光一的手指打开，然后用力地握住。  
始终是公共场所，刚有点担心会被人看到，使劲拽了拽自己的手，没拽出来——堂本光一把他的手牢牢地扣住。

回到房间后，堂本刚随意地找了个话头。  
“那什么……突然叫我上去唱歌真是吓死我了。”  
“你唱的很好。”  
“……谢谢”  
堂本刚没有想到光一会这么认真的夸他，有点害羞地摸了摸鼻子。

堂本光一从他的包里翻了翻，翻出了一个深蓝色的木盒子。他拉着刚的手坐下，然后把木盒子郑重地拿到了堂本刚面前。  
堂本刚一瞬间意识到了什么，惊讶地望向光一。  
堂本光一径直地看向他的眼底，目光似有重量。他把木盒子打开，里面躺着一枚精巧的蓝宝石戒指。他拉起刚的手，缓缓地把戒指戴进了刚的无名指。  
刚尝试着张了张嘴，却发现一时间找不到自己的声音。  
只听到光一温柔坚定的声音。

“我正在找一间大一点又离公司近的房子，等我们搬进去之后，你就可以买水箱养你一直想养的古代鱼了。”

“爸妈那边，我们一起想办法，他们迟早会理解的。”

“呐，刚……你可以……一直待着我的身边吗？”

堂本光一说这些话的时候不好意思地别开了目光，直到最后一句话，才敢看向刚。  
一时间让刚想起了那年问他要不要报考同一间大学的光一。  
那个笨拙的少年，原来过了那么多年都没有变过。  
他的光一，是他生命中的光，照亮了他的从前和未来。  
和这个人一起的话，无论走在一条幽暗而没有尽头的道路。  
好像也不会再害怕了。

 

几个月后的清晨。  
第一缕晨光从厚重窗帘的缝隙中偷偷钻了进房间，轻轻地洒在了房间的双人床上。  
床上黑色头发的男子睡得好像不是很安稳，轻轻翻了个身，露出了背上一片暧昧的痕迹。而睡在他身旁的棕色头发的男子似乎还挣扎在睡梦中，但是本能地用手臂环住黑发男子，往身边拢了拢。

 

晨光照向了客厅，电视柜上的照片架子又多了一个。  
堂本光一和堂本刚穿着西装正装，时隔多年又在明治神宫的门口拍了照。  
两个人并肩而立，没有拉手没有对视，甚至没有任何身体接触，看起来却是无比的亲密。  
堂本刚手上戴着那枚蓝宝石的戒指，而堂本光一手上则戴着同款的红宝石戒指。  
照片的背后有两行手写的小字。

“我会一直爱你。”  
“オレも。”（我也是）

 

（完）


End file.
